Confession Time
by Xanrivash
Summary: Axel wants to talk to Demyx...guess what he has to say.


Demyx slid his headphones off when he heard the knock on the bathroom door. "Come on in, Ax...you wanted to talk to me?"

Axel opened the door with unusual reserve, with an unidentifiable expression on his face. "Yeah...I did..."

Demyx suddenly got a sensation of impending doom, and not the pre-seizure kind. "Um...about what?"

Axel sat down on the bed next to him, looking unusually anxious. "I wanted to talk to you about...do you think it's possible for Nobodies to remember love well enough to actually feel it again?"

Demyx blinked at him in mild confusion. "As long as I'm still capable of composing, the answer is yes. Was that all, or do you have something else to talk about?"

Axel rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't mean like your music obsession. I mean like romantic love."

"Um...it beats the hell out of me. Why do you ask?"

Axel sighed heavily. "I think I'm in love."

"..." Now this was a surprise. "...Well, good for you, but shouldn't you be telling Larxene?"

"It's not with Larxene." Axel was leaning a little bit closer all the time.

"...Oh..." Demyx said in a very small voice. He had a bad feeling about where this conversation was going. "Who is it, then?" he asked nervously.

Axel sighed again. There was a strange light in those fiery green eyes. "It's you, Demyx. I think I'm in love with you."

Demyx could feel his stomach wad itself up into a little ball of cold lead. "Well...um...I'm...flattered..." And shocked, and a little horrified, and wondering how he was able to talk above a bare squeak. "But...um...why?"

Axel shrugged, a faint, enchanted smile on his face. "Because you're you, I guess. You're so sweet, and so happy all the time, you never let anything get you down for too long, despite all the shit you've been through, and you're just the nicest person overall that I've ever met - I know it sounds cliche as all hell, but it's true - and the way you play, the way you can communicate so beautifully just with music...it just...does something to me." He winked. "It doesn't hurt that you're so sexy."

His face was barely a foot away from Demyx's at that point, and Demyx leaned away hastily. "Axel - I - um - I - I don't -"

Axel leaned forward to close the gap. "You know, when you blush and start acting all shy like that, it only makes you cuter, and sexier."

Demyx scooted backwards, only to find himself with his back against the wall. "Axel, I'm straight - !" he protested.

All the fire suddenly went out of Axel's eyes. "I know," he whispered, suddenly subdued. "I...I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry."

"No, no, no, it's okay -" Demyx protested hastily.

Axel shook his head hopelessly. "Not anymore. If I'd just kept my stupid mouth shut, we could have at least still been friends, but...I know you'll forgive just about anything, but - now that I've gone ahead and confessed...it won't be the same anymore." Demyx tried to deny it, and found himself lost for words. He wished he could go back in time to five minutes ago and pretend he wasn't in his room when Axel knocked. "With the help of my big mouth, I've gone and not only shot down whatever I had with Larxene, I've ruined our friendship and your life. I can't live with that."

Demyx's shock and distress turned into pure fear. "Axel, what do you mean?"

Axel calmly pressed the barrel of a pistol against his temple. "Now that I've screwed over everyone I care about, why not just end it and maybe give them a chance to fix things?"

"Axel, _no, don't - !"_ Too late. He'd already pulled the trigger.

He was barely able to stand up straight as he wiped the water out of his face and threw the water pistol into the bathroom. "Oh, dear - Kingdom Hearts - your face - it's just - you bought that, didn't you? I got you good! You bought that hook, line, and sinker!"

Oh. Now it was starting to sink in. "That...was...just a joke...?"

Axel had literally fallen down laughing. "That wasn't just a joke - that was the best! Joke! Ever! I had you _going_, didn't I? I had you going _good_!"

"Yeah...I...guess you did," Demyx said softly, looking away.

"That was great! That was awesome! Man, I wish I had a picture of your face - that was the funniest thing I'd ever seen! That was the funniest thing _ever_!"

Demyx nodded distantly. "Yeah...I bet it was..." His voice was barely above a whisper now.

Finally, something seemed to work its way through Axel's mirth. "Uh...Demyx? Are you okay?" he asked, forcing himself to stop laughing with obvious difficulty.

"Yeah...why wouldn't I be?" Demyx looked up, his voice trembling. "After all, Demyx will forgive anything; he's too much of a weakling to hold a grudge...he's too big a wuss to get angry even if you treat him like dog shit...so play all the mean jokes on him you want - it's just Demyx; you can get away with anything!"

Axel was obviously taken by surprise. "Shit...I'm sorry...I didn't expect you to take it like that..."

"Of course you didn't..." Demyx said bitterly. "Demyx is such a happy-go-lucky little retard you could beat the shit out of him for fun and he wouldn't care...of course, you know that from experience, don't you..."

Axel was opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "I...wait...I...Demyx, no...I was drunk! Besides...this was just a joke!"

"Oh, yeah, just a joke. Well, you know what the biggest joke in the world is? I bet you've heard it before; it starts out with 'Sticks and stones'! Ever heard that one?"

Axel was scrambling to try and salvage the conversation. "Demyx, I'm sorry...I didn't think you'd take it that hard..."

There were tears in Demyx's eyes. "Well, maybe it never occurred to you - like it obviously never occurred to you that maybe _I'm in love with you!_"

Axel stopped dead. "What?" he said in a tiny voice.

Demyx was definitely sobbing now. "And...when you told me...I...I thought maybe...I'd hoped for so long...but...I...I should have known...I'm not fit to love...especially not for you..." He collapsed onto the bed and buried his face in his pillow, his entire body quaking with sobs.

Now Axel was really tempted to shoot himself. "Demyx, I...I am so, so sorry...I never thought...look..." He carefully rolled Demyx over onto his back. "Demyx...please, look at me...wait...what the fuck are you laughing at?"

Demyx stopped trying to disguise his laughter as tears. "I got you! I got you back!" was all he could say. "I got you _good!_"

Axel was so utterly taken aback he couldn't even talk for a good, long minute. Eventually he half-smiled and chuckled slightly. "Yeah...I gotta admit, that was good. Should have seen that one coming from a mile away, but...you got me. You definitely had me going."

Demyx forced himself to stop laughing long enough to say a coherent sentence. "Hell yeah. I'd totally forgotten it was April Fools' Day. But - you gave me such an opening - that was good, but -" He couldn't hold back his laughter anymore.

"Yeah. Not five minutes earlier, you'd told me you were straight, but when you said you loved me - fuck, I believed every word. You are _good._"

There was a sudden knock on the door. "What in Kingdom Hearts' name are you two doing in there?"

"Oh, nothing, Rox," Demyx called. "Axel and I are just confessing our love for each other..."

There was a long pause, and the door suddenly burst open. "_The hell?!_"

Axel and Demyx looked at Roxas's expression, looked at each other, and fell down laughing.

* * *

AN: Happy April Fools' Day. A day late.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, got it memorized?


End file.
